Generators used with recreational vehicles (RVs), on boats and those mounted on trucks for use at a worksite more often than not are intrusively noisy and direct hot exhaust fumes where they should not. In older RV parks, for example, insufficient electrical service often is available for when the park is well-filled with newer RVs that boast a multiplicity of electrical appliances, air conditioners and the like. Where that is the case, RV owners typically crank up their own generators. Generally these are too noisy for use in a crowded RV park, and often gasoline engine exhaust is directed out the side directly towards the next door neighbor. When the generator is in or on the RV itself, vibrations as well as noise will plague the RV occupant. Moreover, an on-board generator is (or can be) a fire hazard.
Likewise, at a worksite, noise and noxious exhaust fumes can, again, annoy persons in the neighborhood of a truck-mounted generator. And the generator may be run for hours on end. Emission of very hot exhaust from the internal combustion engine of an engine-generator set is a hazard to neighbors, pets and close-by objects in a tightly populated camp site or RV park.
A further problem that has arisen in connection with engine-generator sets used to power electrical appliances on houseboats, yachts and the like has been the collection of carbon monoxide in living and sleeping quarter. In at least one locality where vacationers regularly rent houseboats, sickness and fatalities have occurred.
RV owners who would appreciate relocation of a noisy generator may not want an engine-generator set sitting on the tow vehicle. A metal toolbox spanning the bed of a pickup truck directly behind the cab is viewed as aesthetically permissible by RV users and other pickup truck owners, but a freestanding, installed generator is not necessarily so-viewed.
There is a need, therefore, for a generator housing and support that reduces noise, correctly directs and dilutes engine exhaust and has a neat and acceptable appearance.